Winter
by xToXiCxFaIrYxEnVy
Summary: And I remember the truth, a warm December with you. I could have lost myself in rough blue waters in your eyes. Christmas Songfic


_Summary: __And I remember the truth, a warm December with you_. _I could have lost myself in rough blue waters in your eyes. __(Songfic)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or the song Winter by Joshua Radin. (Download it!)_

_I've been trying to write this story for a while now as I've had the idea for ages, but the song made it just perfect..._

Winter

Christmas night dawned over the Xiaolin Temple. It had been a day of opening presents and celebrating. It was when the snow began to fall outside the Xiaolin warriors got excited. The first snow of winter, and it was beautiful. They say not one snowflake is the same, and that's what made the snow so magical.

It looked as if the snow was laying deep when the Xiaolin warriors looked out of the window to watch it. The next day would probably be full of building snowmen and having endless snowball fights. The Xiaolin warriors loved the snow, even if they did end up having colds.

But right now, they stayed inside. They didn't really fancy going outside and getting all cold on Christmas day. Besides, the sun was setting and it would be even colder on a nighttime. So, they decided to be inside and keep warm. Games would have to wait.

---------------------------

Kimiko watched the snow fall. Her arms were leaning on the window sill and she gazed outside. They'd gone to bed ages ago but Kimiko wanted to watch the snow. She loved snow, it always reminded her of her childhood. she used to play in the snow with her father. They had such fun that they didn't really realise the cold. They would have snowball fights too and Kimiko's dad would always win but she didn't realise then.

They'd play in the snow for endless hours but when they had to go inside did Kimiko really feel the cold. She'd sit next to the fire with her dad and they'd sip hot chocolate. Her dad normally telling those corny jokes that were so bad they were funny.

Kimiko smiled at the memory and continued to watch the snow.

_I should know who I am by now  
I walk the record stand somehow  
Thinking of winter_

It was irresistable, the cold blankets of snow laying on the hillsides. All over the temple grounds. Kimiko bit her lip, she badly wanted to go outside in the snow. It was a long time to wait until morning. Besides...she'd only be out for a couple of minutes. Right?

Kimiko pulled her slippers on and put on two dressing-gowns then a coat over the top. She quietly opened the curtains to her room and crept into the corridor. It was quiet at night in the temple and the dark made it pretty frightning. She tried not to look at the bottom of the dark corridor and stopped herself thinking of scary things that might be lurking there...

Kimiko accidently stepped on a creaky floorboard. She covered her mouth and looked around. When the only response was Clay saying 'Taters' in his sleep, she wiped the sweat off her brow and continued down the corridor.

---------------------------

Kimiko stepped into the soft white snow outside the temple door. She shivered and closed the door as soft as she could behind herself. It would be more fun if she were with Raimundo, Clay and Omi playing in the snow but she told herself that she could still have alot of fun by herself. She'd never been in the snow by herself though, there was normally always somebody with her.

_The name is the splinter inside me  
While I wait_

Kimiko gathered up some snow in her hand and threw it at the wall that went around the temple ground. It splattered like a pancake all over the wall and Kimiko stifled a giggle. She made another snowball and threw it at the tree in the temple grounds. She aimed it wrong though and it flew past the tree, landing on the snow behind the wall. She burst out laughing and couldn't stop for atleast five minutes. The snow made her so happy.

It was sort of hard having a snowball fight by yourself. There was nobody to throw a snowball back, so she supposed snowball fights were better left until the morning when everyone went out. So Kimiko decided to do something else.

She began building a snowball, the snow freezing on her pale hands. She'd forgotton her gloves but didn't really feel like going back inside to get them. She stayed outside though, her legs knee down bare and cold because she had her nightdress on. But it was hard to prize herself away from the snow, it was so enjoyable.

Yet, as she didn't have anyone with her, she could feel the cold.

_Crunch crunch crunch._

_And I remember the sound_

_Of your November downtown_

Kimiko looked up from her snowman building and looked around. She swore she could hear footsteps coming close to her. She looked around once more and shrugged. It was probably just the wind in the trees making a noise to sound like it.

She continued on her snowman, rolling a small snowball around in the snow until it became so big that it was hard to push. She picked it up with difficulty and fixed it onto the body that she had already made. Now for the head.

Kimiko turned to make the head but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a big enough snowball behind her. She walked up to it and noticed that there was footsteps leading up to it. Kimiko lifted one foot up and looked at her footprint in the snow. No, the tracks of the print weren't the same.

She looked around but there was nobody there. She couldn't see any tracks leading from it, only to it. Kimiko shrugged again and picked it up. She turned and put the head ontop of the snowman torso. Now all she needed was arms, buttons, and a face. Kimiko began searching.

---------------------------

When she began to go back to the snowman with twigs and stones collected in her hands she noticed something different. She went right up to the snowman and dropped the stuff she was carrying in amazement. The snowman had been completed. It had twigs for arms, stones for buttons, berries for the face and a very farmiliar orange head perched on its head...

"Surprise," came a voice from behind her.

Kimiko turned.

_And I remember the truth  
A warm December with you_

Raimundo, the owner of the hat, stood in her path.

"So it was you," Kimiko smiled "You were the one with the bodyless feet who made the head of the snowman and you finished it off for me. I should have known!"

Raimundo smiled back. His brown hair was touseled, as if he'd been running his fingers through it for a while. But his emerald green eyes shone out as majestic as ever, brightening up the night.

"I couldn't resist the snow," he told Kimiko "I assume that's why you're out here...?"

Kimiko nodded.

"You must be freezing," Raimundo noted.

She was. Raimundo was wearing his normal clothes but he had his big brown coat over the top which covered his chin and bottom lip. He would have had his hat on if he hadn't given it to the snowman. Kimiko should have got changed really, it would have been alot warmer.

"Come here," Raimundo said.

Raimundo hugged her, she smiled, he was so warm compared to her. That's when she blushed.

She pulled away quickly.

_But I don't have to make this mistake_

"How about a snowball fight," Kimiko smiled, trying to take her mind off her thoughts.

"You're on," Raimundo smiled.

Kimiko leaned down and scooped up the snow in her hands. She was too slow though for when she stood up Raimundo's snowball hit her in the face. She burst out laughing and threw hers at him. Raimundo ducked and it went flying straight over his head. The two of them laughed but Raimundo was caught offgaurd when a snowball was thrown at him right in the chest. Kimiko giggled and threw another at him which he dodged skillfully. He gathered snow up into his hands and threw the snowball at Kimiko. Kimiko caught it and threw it back at him. It hit him on the hip and Kimiko began to giggle. Raimundo smiled and threw another snowball at her which she couldn't dodge as she was laughing. It hit her on the cheek and snow got in her ear. She laughed again and threw one at him. As he was also laughing all of the snow went in his mouth when the snowball hit him in the face. Kimiko laughed as he tried to get the snow out of his mouth. Raimundo laughed along with her. Kimiko threw another snowball at him but it missed him by miles as her arm went weak with laughing too much.

"Come on!" Raimundo called, throwing a snowball at her "You need upper-body strength for this game!"

Kimiko stopped. She knew he was joking but it hit a nerve. She dropped the snowball that she had made and looked at him for a moment. She then turned and sat down, leaning against the temple wall. She hated it when the boys teased her about no upper-body strength.

A_nd I don't have to stay this way  
If only I would wake_

"Hey Kimiko," Raimundo sounded a bit worried "It was only a joke."

Raimundo sat down next to her and she shuffled away a bit. But that only made Raimundo shuffle back up to her.

"I didn't really mean it," he continued "I just got a bit carried away, that's all."

Kimiko looked away from him.

"Don't be like that," Raimundo put a hand on her shoulder and she shivered...but not from the cold "I think you're really strong when you concentrate, but I know you weren't becasue you were laughing. I take it back Kimiko...talk?"

It was silent for a moment but Kimiko burst out laughing and faced Raimundo.

"Sorr Rai," she smiled "I act stupid sometimes."

She stood up and stretched, Raimundo following suit looking relieved.

"You know i didn't mean it?" he said it like a question.

"I know," Kimiko smiled and hugged him.

The hug was longer this time because she didn't pull away from him. This time she didn't want to. She was lost in Raimundo's warm embrace and didn't want anyone to find her.

"Do you want to continue with the snowball fight?" Raimundo asked her.

"Nah, my arms are starting to ache," Kimiko lied.

"From the hug or the previous snowball fight?" but he was smiling.

_The walk has all been cleared by now  
Your voice is all I hear somehow  
Calling out winter_

Kimiko smiled back. She only lied because she wanted to spend more time with him, to talk to him more. She didn't know why she had got these sudden feelings, it was a mystery to her. But Raimundo was only a friend. Right?

"What would you like to do then?" Raimundo asked.

But Kimiko didn't reply and looked only into his emerald green eyes. Raimundo looked into her ocean blue eyes for a few seconds but then looked away in embarresment, the colour rushing to his cheeks. Kimiko looked down to the snow and realised, she wasn't cold anymore. It was if Raimundo had brightened the night up and the snow beneath them had melted away. But the snow was still there and it was pitched black, but Raimundo made things feel different. It was like he was magical, and you couldn't help but trust him. Always.

"Kimiko? The choice is yours," Raimundo was trying to look anywhere but her face.

"I don't know," she replied "Build another snowman, sit and chat, wait here 'till morning, go back to bed...?"

Raimundo smiled.

"You're always full of suggestions," he said "But I think we should make another snowman, but we could chat while we're making it?"

"Perfect," Kimiko nodded, grinning also.

---------------------------

When they'd made the first bit of the snowman Kimiko began a conversation. She was chatting away and Raimundo was patting the big snowball down, making sure it had no mud on it. It was about five minutes later that Kimiko realised that he wasn't really listening.

"Raimundo...?" she said, no reply "Anyone in?"

She knocked softly on his forehead. His eyes snapped into focus and he looked back at her.

"Sorry," he smiled "I was miles away."

But Kimiko couldn't help but smile back, lost in the flawless tones of his voice...

_Your voice is the splinter inside me  
While I wait_

The two of them rolled a huge snowball for the torso and plonked it on the first snowball. Kimiko began putting stones on it for buttons while Raimundo made the head. Kimiko daydreamed a bit as she put the buttons on. She realised that in the past half hour or so she had begun to grow more feelings for Raimundo. It was strange how suddenly if you asked someone, you found you get to know alot about them. Nine out of ten of the times you asked them a question, you'd always find that you'd have something in common with that person. That's how Kimiko felt, but she was too scared to ask Raimundo questions incase he didn't feel the same way...

Raimundo brought the snowman head back to the snowman and put it on the torso firmly. He crouched down to see what Kimiko was doing. She was carving something into the snow with a stick for the snowman's arm. He peered over her shoulder to see what it was.

Kimiko felt Raimundo's breath on her neck and quickly put a hand on what she was writing.

"Did you see?" Kimiko asked him, as cooly as she dared without him getting suspicious.

"Nope," Raimundo shook his head honestly.

Kimiko breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good...I'm no good at...ummm-drawing," she tried to make up a story quickly.

"I've never seen your drawings," Raimundo replied, and took the dropped stick up off the ground.

Kimiko removed her hand from the snow. She'd covered the words that she'd wrote with her handprint. She didn't want Raimundo seeing what she'd wrote. He would have probably thought that she was being creepy.

Kimiko got up from the ground to see what Raimundo was doing. He'd made the snowman's face with berries again but this time he'd burst a berry and put the red juice around it's mouth.

"Why did you do that?" Kimiko asked, sticking the second arm into the snowman's body.

"This one's a snowwoman," Raimundo smiled, wiping his hands together "It's meant to be lipstick."

"Well I think it's a very good snowwoman," Kimiko smiled up at him.

Raimundo smiled too and the two of them backed off a bit to look at the snowwoman properly, their feet crunching on the soft snow.

_And I remember the sound  
Of your November downtown_

The two of their hands brushed together for a brief moment and it was as if a spark of electricity had just hit them both. Kimiko balled her hand into a fist and Raimundo scratched his head uncomfortably. Kimiko went over to the temple and sat down again, leaning against the temple wall. Raimundo turned and followed her, sitting a little closer than before. The two of them blushed but tried to ignore it. Raimundo's hand twitched. He lifted it and rested it softly on Kimiko's. Kimiko moved her hand to hold Raimundo's. The two of them still didn't look at eachother, but in their hearts they were smiling.

_And I remember the truth  
A warm December with you_

The two of them were silent, staring down at the snow but hands clasped tightly.

"Kimiko," he turned his head to face her and she looked him straight in the eyes "I..."

But Raimundo couldn't finish his sentence and they sat looking at eachother.

_But I don't have to make this mistake_

Kimiko let go of his hand.

_And I don't have to stay this way_

But the two of them turned their whole bodies to face eachother. The two of them looked into eachothers eyes. Blue to green. Green to blue. Their hearts were thudding and they couldn't help it. The colour rised to their cheeks again and Kimiko smiled sheepishly. They sat looking at eachother for a while, their eyes glinting with emotion that they had never felt before.

_If only I would wake_

Raimundo put a hand on Kimiko's cheek and stroked it softly. Kimiko put her arm around his back, the two of them still looking in wonder.

"Kimiko," Raimundo began again "I've been waiting so long to tell you this."

He went red again but still managed to look her in the eyes.

"I-I love you..." he trailed off and closed his eyes, leaning in for the kiss.

Raimundo's mouth closed around hers. The two of them closed their eyes and went with the moment. Raimundo's hand traveled the the back of her neck and Kimiko went red. But the kiss was amazing, it was as if their whole lives had lead up to this truely perfect moment and they didn't have another care in the world. All of the negative emotions they had had drained away. It was just as if they were the only two in the world because at that moment none of the hardships mattered anymore. They were in love and it was beautiful.

The kiss ended and the two of them looked back into eachothers eyes silent for what seemed like an age.

_I could have lost myself  
In rough blue waters in your eyes_

"I love you too," Kimiko replied softly, breaking her lovers silence.

Raimundo smiled and pecked her softly on her pink lips. The moment that they had shared had mended all gaps in their friendship. The two of them both had the same feelings for eachother and that was really all that mattered.

Kimiko smiled to him then stood up from the snow. She laughed and bolted into the temple leaving Raimundo alone in the snow.

_And I miss you still_

"You'll have to catch me!" Kimiko's voice chimed from the temple door and she dissapeared again.

Raimundo smiled and got up from the snow. He ran into the temple, closing the door firmly behind him in an attempt to not wake up Clay, Omi, Dojo and Master Fung. He ran down the corridor, trying his hardest to lighten his step and not run around with elephant feet. He arrived at the four bedrooms and pulled Kimiko's curtain to the room open. Kimiko burst out laughing and Raimundo hugged her.

"Got you," he smiled.

Kimiko rested her head on his chest and breathed in his warm scent.

"I wish it could always be like this," she whispered, barely audible "I don't want to have to fight the Heylin side or go for a Shen-Gong-Wu tomorrow. I want it to just be like this."

"Well it could," Raimundo replied "Eventually."

Kimiko smiled, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. He stroked her hair softly and Kimiko closed her eyes.

_Oh I remember the sound  
Of your November downtown_

"Stay here tonight," she whispered in a sleep deprived voice "I don't want to be on my own."

"Sure," Raimundo smiled and kissed the top of her head.

Kimiko took off her coat and one of her dressing-gowns and put them in her small wardrobe. She lay down ontop of the blanket next to Raimundo who stil had his clothes and coat on but had removed his trainers. Kimiko hugged him and the two of them snuggled up together.

_And I remember the truth  
A warm December with you_

"Love you Kimiko," Raimundo said after a yawn.

"Love you too Rai," Kimiko smiled closing her eyes.

_But I don't have to make this mistake  
And I don't have to stay this way_

---------------------------

Morning broke. Clay and Omi awoke to find two snowmen standing in the grounds, two sets of footprints that had walked around, a handprint in the snow and the remains of a snowball fight. They looked at eachother oddly.

"Did you...?" Clay left the question hanging.

Omi shook his head.

"What about you?" Omi asked.

Clay shook his head also.

They were going to invite Raimundo and Kimiko for a snowball fight but the two lovebirds were still asleep in eachothers arms, exhausted from the events from the snowy night of snowmen, snowballs and kisses.

__

If only I would wake


End file.
